Musique
by GwinMeldron
Summary: Tumnus has fallen for Lucy, but will he find the courage to tell her his feelings?


Tumnus watched her across the room, her long brown hair pulled up high on her head. Her brother Edmund was dancing with her and they were talking gaily as they did so. Other couples twirled around the dance floor, High King Peter was dancing with his wife, Queen Susan was in flirting outrageously with a prince visiting for the occasion.

The occasion was Lucy's nineteenth birthday, and there was a celebration as there was at every birthday that the Kings and Queens had. But as Tumnus watched everyone he felt alone. Extremely alone. He had no one to dance with. But, he thought as he watched those around him, who would want to dance with him. He was a faun. And fauns only danced around fires with druids, never in castles with humans. Not even if those humans were your best friends.

Tumnus sighed and left the castle. He walked out to balcony, where he stood and stared up at the sky. Thoughts raced through his mind. He must have stood there for no more tan ten minutes when he heard someone behind him. He turned around to see Lucy standing there, a look of concern upon her face.

"Tumnus, are you all right?" She asked.

Tumnus nodded. "Yes, of course." He didn't want Lucy to know how he really felt. He didn't want her to feel sorry for him.

Lucy moved up so that she was standing beside him. She crossed her arms over her stomach and leaned against the railing. A slight breeze had picked up and it played with the strands of hair framing her face.

"It's so beautiful tonight." Lucy said as she gazed down at the ocean.

Tumnus nodded. "Yes it is."

He moved closer so her could stand next to her. His arm brushed her but she didn't appear to have noticed. He almost wished she had.

"Why don't you come inside?" Lucy asked.

Tumnus looked down at her. In that split second that he looked into her eyes, he realized he couldn't hold back the truth. "I don't feel wanted in there." He said, his voice coming out in but a whisper.

Lucy frowned. "What do you mean Tumnus?"

Tumnus tore his gaze away from her. "Everyone has their partner that they are dancing with...everyone except me."

Lucy sighed quietly before replying, "Tumnus, I don't have a partner." Tumnus didn't know what to say. "You are wanted Tumnus. I want you in there. I want you there for my birthday. I haven't danced with anyone but my brothers because...because I was saving the first dance for you."

Lucy looked at him, pleading with her eyes. "Please Tumnus, come in and dance with me."

"You could have your pick of any prince in there to dance with and yet you choose me. Why?"

Lucy reached over and touched Tumnus's hand. "Tumnus, I-l want to think of you as more than a friend..I do think of you as more than a friend but I really hope that you don't think of me as a little girl because I'm not. Tumnus, I really want to dance with you because, because I love you."

Her words came out in a rush but Tumnus heard it all, although the only thing that seemed to stay were her last three words. How long he had yearned to hear those words from her. And now, he could say them back. But he didn't. Not at first.

"Really?" He asked, as if to make sure.

Lucy laughed a sigh of relief. "Yes! Yes I do!"

Tumnus couldn't resist reaching over and folding her in his embrace. "I love you too." He whispered.

Lucy giggled into his chest, "You can't even began to believe how long I have waited for you to say that!"

Tumnus held her close to him, touching the strands of hair around her hair. "Yes I can." He replied.

Lucy's hand slipped down to hold Tumnus's. He squeezed her fingers gently, a smile on his face.

In the background they could hear a new song starting up and Tumnus said, "May I have this dance?" Lucy stepped out of his arms and peeked into the crowded ballroom.

"In there?" She asked.

"Do you have a better idea?"

Lucy smiled. "Let's go down to the beach."

Tumnus peered inside anxiously. "Do you think you can sneak away?"

As he spoke Lucy took his hand and forcefully pulled him along calling over her shoulder as she did, "I'm the Queen of Narnia, Tumnus. I can do anything."

Tumnus smiled and followed her.

He followed her down the steps and over the sand, thinking he would follow her anywhere.

Her feet sent sand flying every time she took a step. Tumnus walked a few steps behind her, admiring her hair as they walked.

Lucy looked over her shoulder and said, "Come on!"

She quickly took off her slippers and went running across the beach. Tumnus quickly took off after her. He caught her in a short time and they fell to the beach, laughing. The moon shone down, lighting Lucy's face dimly. Tumnus reached over and stroked her cheek with his thumb. She smiled and leaned over and kissed him, softly, and very quickly. Almost too quickly for him to notice but at the same time, it was a kiss Tumnus would never forget. Jumping up to her feet, Lucy beckoned for him to stand up.

He did so, asking, "What?" A bemused look on his face.

"Close your eyes." Tumnus laughed but closed his eyes.

"Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Lucy found herself whispering as she said, " The music. Listen hard."

Tumnus focused on the sounds around him. He could hear the the waves hitting the shore, a nightbird singing it's sweet tune, the wind flirting with the trees.

Tumnus nodded. "Yes, I do hear it."

He opened his eyes to see Lucy smiling. "It's gorgeous."

Tumnus grinned, and said, "May I have this dance my Queen?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes Tumnus, you may."

He reached out and pulled her into his arms, and they slowely started to dance. Lucy leaned her head against Tumnus's bare chest. She could hear his heart beating and she sighed contently. Tumnus rested his cheek on her head and smiled. They danced for a few minutes before Tumnus held Lucy's hand over her head and spun her around.

She laughed and said, "When did you learn how to do that?"

Tumnus smiled and shrugged. Lucy stepped back into his arms. She looked up into the faun's eyes and said, "I love you Tumnus."

"I love you too Lucy."


End file.
